


I'm Hermione Granger and Asexual, and that's okay.

by roseconspiracy



Series: Harry Potter One Shots [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Acephobia, Anti Ron, Aromantic, Aromantic Bill Weasley, Aromantic Character, Asexual Character, Asexual Charlie Weasley, Asexuality, F/M, Gay Remus Lupin, Gay Sirius Black, Internalized Acephobia, M/M, Remus Lupin Lives, Sirius Black Lives, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 15:00:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8757166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseconspiracy/pseuds/roseconspiracy
Summary: Hermione feels alone and wonders down to the kitchen for a drink to internalise things. what she stumbles upon is much better.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [ChaoticDemon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticDemon/pseuds/ChaoticDemon) in the [lgbtpluspotter](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/lgbtpluspotter) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
> Can I get some more Ace representation? There are so many different flavors of asexuality and fandom touches on hardly any of them (when it touches on asexuality at all). I'm not picky about characters, pairings, or ratings; feel free to do something I haven't tagged. Just more aceness, please.

Hermione had figured out Charlie was Bi in her fourth year. A year later, she had realized he was asexual. Knowing someone who was the same sexuality as her –asexual, not gay, because she only really saw Ron in that way, despite all of their arguing –was a relief. It was a relief that nearly all of them wouldn’t be acephobic if she ever came out ever –shown by the almighty support Charlie had gotten when he came out.

The thing that stressed her out: her boyfriend was acephobic.

Ron had reacted really crappy when Charlie had come out, which confused her (and she rarely ever got confused, so that was saying something, she supposed). He had later told her and Harry that he just couldn’t understand why his brother didn’t want sex or to be with a girl. He and Harry were still not speaking. Looking up at the ceiling, she could feel how tense Ron was next to her, and she didn’t know how to undo it. She couldn’t have sex with him. She wasn’t sexually attracted to him and she was sex repulsed. It honestly grossed her out. But lying in the bed, trying not to cry (because she would not give him that satisfaction), she wondered if Ron was right when he called her a mudblood freak. She blinked and let the tears fall silently, and tried to ignore Ron getting up and walking out of their bedroom.

She was still awake at four in the morning when Ron stumbled back into their room, trying not to wake her up, and stinking of alcohol, and crashed down on the bed and fell straight to sleep. she couldn’t help but envy him, because she wished she could do that, yet here she was lying awake and knowing her boyfriend –the one she had waited for nearly six years –had gone and had sex because she wouldn’t sleep with him. She silently got up and got dressed, knowing she wouldn’t be able to sleep, but still put on her Gryffindor PJs. She couldn’t help but feel some slight relief at the fact that she was repeating her seventh year on her own –minus Harry –and that Ron wasn’t there. She looked into the mirror and sighed, lazily waving her wand to put her hair up in a messy bun.

Walking down the stair (mindful not to step on the one that Fred and George had said creaked) she walked into the kitchen, to see Sirius, Remus, Bill, and Charlie sat up talking. She couldn’t help the slight surprise and Sirius chuckled before pulling a chair out slightly, making her smile faintly and sitting down in it. She noted that there were different drinks and silently got some of the chamomile tea and poured herself one of the giant mugs and sighed in happiness as the drink slid down her throat. She turned back to the others and offered them a slightly more genuine smile, “so what were you guys talking about before I interrupted you?” Bill grinned, and she noted that he was wandlessly refilling his cup with something that was definitely _not_ tea. “our sexual preferences.” Hermione froze but managed a weak nod. “are any the same then?” she wondered because it would be good if there was. Bill nodded, but it was Remus who spoke up. “Sirius and I are both gay, and dating each other.” That did bring a genuine smile to her face and she side hugged Sirius who laughed and hugged her back, and gave Remus a huge smile. “That’s amazing! How long have you two been dating?” Remus chuckled, taking a sip of his tea and Hermione followed suit. “ever since our fifth year in Hogwarts.” And then proceeded to choke on said tea, making the other laugh, whilst Sirius thumped her on the back.

“Wow. I didn’t know that! That’s a really long time.” And it was wasn’t it? Because it was over seventeen years but all Remus (and Sirius she felt next to her) did was nod. “yes, ironically it was James who got us together but that’s a different story for another day.” One that she would definitely ask about, she thought, making a mental note to ask sooner than later. She turned to Bill and raised an eyebrow who grinned and waggled his eyebrows at her, making her laugh, “I’m the opposite of Charles,” she smirked into her cup as Charlie muttered a mutinous ‘I told you not to call me that, _William_ ’ which was followed by a glare from Bill before he continued speaking, “I’m aromantic, bisexual, and in a platonic relationship with Fleur.” Hermione thought about that for a few seconds before nodding, “fair enough. When did you figure out that you were Aromantic?” this was taking her mind off of Ron and making her feel not so alone, and she couldn’t silently thank them enough. “in my Hogwarts years, quite honestly. I did the ah,” he smirked, “activities that my fellow classmates did and I enjoyed them, still do,” Hermione tried not to grimace at the thought of the said activities and pushed down the feeling of being sick, “but I never felt the romantic attraction that my friends did as we grew up and in my seventh year I came across the terms in the library.” She nodded, without realizing it, and muttered ‘me too’, and froze as she saw the shock on all of their face.

“I’m not aromantic. Just asexual. Although, I am demi-romantic.” Bill nodded before something occurred to him and he looked at her seriously, “Ron isn’t… pressuring you is he?” she stopped in her tracks then for a few seconds before unfreezing and shaking her head, but then stopped. “no –I don’t know. I mean he tried to have it with me tonight and when I said no he got angry and told me I was a mudblood freak but…” she trailed off as she saw the anger on all of their faces. She sighed. “it’s fine, honestly. Sometimes I believe him.” Charlie shook his head, angrily, and she noted with hidden amusement that his hair shook all over the place widely like a lions mane (which was fitting, considering his house.) “No. just because you don’t feel sexual attraction it does not mean you are a freak. The only ones who are freaks are the ones who try and force us to change. Nothing is wrong with not having sex or not feeling sexually attracted to anyone and it doesn’t make less of a relationship either.” Hermione felt tears building up and tried to choke them back and Charlie walked around the table and hugged her, and Hermione cursed herself silently when she broke down on Charlie.

“You do not have to take that, and it isn’t okay that he said that either, Mia.” Sirius said from beside her and Charlie rubbed her back and she slowly calmed down and nodded, but then shook her head. “I know that. I do, and, logically, I know it isn’t true. But I waited to date him for six years. I love him and I just don’t want to throw this away.” Bill grimaced but nodded. “I know, and I understand that. But you don’t need someone who doesn’t respect you and you definitely don’t need someone who belittles you.” She hadn’t thought of it as that, quite honestly, she had just thought of it as Ron being Ron and took it in her stride. She bit her lip for a few seconds before nodding, realizing that Bill was right, and said as much, getting rewarded with loud cheers from everyone around the table (thank god, she thought, for the silencing charms they had placed on the kitchen). Charlie pulled away and she tried not to frown at the loss of heat and glared at Bill when he smirked at her (god damn him for noticing) and his smirk widened, she turned and saw Charlie take something off of his wrist and he turned to her with a smile.

“my friend gave me it in my sixth year, when I explained my feelings to them and we realized my sexuality.” She looked and, upon closer inspection, she noticed that it was a bracelet with the flag colors. It looked beautiful. Charlie chuckled and nodded and she realized with a flush, that she had said that aloud. Crap. “yeah, they got me it to symbolize that I was valid. I have always worn this and to this day the only day I hadn’t worn it on this wrist is when this wrist had got slashed open by a Vipertooth, but even then I put it on my other wrist until my other one had healed.” Hermione frowned at the Vipertooth part but nodded afterwards, and he smiled. “Okay, lift your wrist up.” She frowned in confusion. “Huh?” she heard two snorts that sounded suspiciously like Bill and Sirius and pointedly gave them a finger with her right hand, resulting in hearing a snicker from Remus. Charlie just smiled. “Lift your wrist up, shortstacks.” Her mouth opened in indignation at the nickname whilst she lifted her wrist up, and he smirked at the expression on her face from the nickname (which, quite honestly, was better than Bill’s reaction, since he and Sirius were outright laughing.) he slid the bracelet onto her wrist and waved his wand and made it shrink down to fit on her wrist (she cursed internally at her short frame.) one he was finished she gave him a big smile.

“Thanks,” she paused and smirked, “ _Carrot top_.” His mouth dropped and she heard Sirius and Bill start laughing again. She yawned and checked the time with a spell. 6:30 flashed in the room and her eyes widened. She needed sleep. she hugged Charlie (and yes, maybe it was a little longer than necessary but she didn’t care and would pointedly ignore Bill who was smirking at her) before turning to Sirius, who was wearing a similar expression and muttering under her breath that _honestly_ , boys were so annoying, before hugging him too. She walked around and hugged Remus briefly and did the same to Bill and whispered into his ear ‘goodnight, _William_ ’ to which he groaned and she smiled sweetly before walking to the door. She turned to see them all get comfy and sent one last smile to them.

“Night, boys.” They chorused a similar response of ‘night, Mione’ or ‘night Mia’ and she walked up to bed.

And so maybe she wouldn’t come out yet, but she definitely didn’t feel alone anymore, not with Charlie’s bracelet on her wrist and when she woke up she would break up with Ron because she realized Bill was right and she deserved someone who didn’t belittle her whilst she also realized that Ron was wrong because she was not a freak and she never would be, she was Hermione Granger and she was asexual and, she realized with a sense of peace and clarity, that was perfectly normal to be.

She was Hermione Granger and she was not a freak.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this was meant to be a 100 word drabble or just abouts. There's roughly 1860 words here. So the 100 didn’t happen at all. So as you can see I sort of got carried away with the amount of words but this was really important to me since I’m ace and I have been in a relationship before when someone told me I was a freak because I didn’t want sex. Then I saw a prompt about more ace stories and I couldn’t resist.
> 
> But anyway, here you go. Hopefully I can get some sleep now and the idea will leave me alone since its just gone five past three in the bloody morning.
> 
> Write soon


End file.
